Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatus and methods for processing semiconductor substrates. Particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for improved gas flow distribution in a process chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Some processes for fabricating semiconductor devices, for example rapid thermal processing, epitaxial deposition, chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, electron-beam curing, are performed at elevated temperatures. Usually substrates being processed are heated to a desired temperature in a process chamber by one or more heat sources. The one or more heat sources are typically mounted outside the chamber body so that the energy generated by the heat sources radiates upon the substrates positioned within the chamber body. Processing gases are usually supplied to the chamber from a gas inlet, and are kept flowing within the chamber body by a pumping system connected to the process chamber. Gas distribution in a conventional chamber is not uniform across the entire process area. For example, gas distribution near the gas inlet is different from gas distribution near the pumping port, and gas distribution near the edge region is different from gas distribution near the center region. Although continuous rotation of the substrate may reduce the non-uniformity of gas distribution, rotation alone may not be enough as the requirement for uniformity increases.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermal process chamber with improved gas flow distribution.